Weak
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Dark Bowser badly injures Bowser Jr., and Bowser saves him. Unfortunately, he's very low on energy and also has a cold, so Bowser relies on Iggy and Ludwig to make a cure.


**_Weak_**

Dark Bowser did another blow to Bowser Jr., who is crying. The poor Koopaling was losing energy fast, and his eyes were overflowing with tears. Dark Bowser used his clawed finger to inject him with a cold.

"No...Please stop..." Junior said, crying.

"Never." Dark Bowser said before kicking him.

Dark Bowser did yet another blow to Junior, and this time he blacks out. But as the dark king was going to a final punch, he heard a distant, echoing roar.

"Oh, don't tell me..." Dark Bowser said.

Suddenly he saw a flash of a burly orange-tinged yellow fist hit him hard in the face, and the imposter groaned loudly as he got hit. He knew who hit him.

"Bowser..." Dark Bowser growled.

**"GET AWAY FROM HIM! !"** Bowser said as he appeared and breathed fire at the dark clone, burning and slightly unstabilizing him.

"You...will not rescue your...son..." Dark Bowser said as his body is becoming unstable.

Bowser responded with a roar, and Bowser whipped the dark clone into a wall, and finally punched through the dark clone's chest. Dark Bowser roared in agony, falls to the ground and finally faded away, dead.

But when he checked on Junior, his frustration turned into shock, as he saw Junior's condition.

He was unconscious, with burn marks, a scraped elbow, slight bleeding, bruises and scratches.

"Oh, no..." Bowser said as he holds Junior in his arms.

Bowser takes Junior back to his castle, and placed him on a couch. He then bandages his wounds. Hours later, Junior wakes up, groaning.

"P...Papa...? Ungh...I feel like I was hit by a train..." Junior said, before sneezing.

Bowser was stroking his fiery red-orange hair.

"Thank goodness, you're alright, Junior." Bowser said calmly.

"I...I think I have a cold..." Junior said, before feeling excruciating pain in his elbow for a second.

**"OW!"** Junior cried in pain, slightly tearing up. You can see him groaning, whimpering,_ crying_ at how painful the elbow scrape is.

"Oh, Junior..." Bowser said before hugging Junior. He was never this gentle, neither were the rest of his family. "I'll call in Mama, your siblings and some friends to help your cold."

"Okay." Junior said, with his crying stopped, recovering from his wounds, and slowly regaining energy.

Bowser calls Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, the Koopalings and Clawdia in to help Junior with his cold.

"Wait. If we're worrying about the cold, why aren't we worrying about his injuries?" Iggy said.

"It isn't as painful as he thinks it is, it's the first time he's ever had these injuries. He's just overreacting at them. He'll be fine soon." Bowser said.

"Oh...Now I see." Iggy said.

"Hey, you know that potion that cures colds that you were working on?" Ludwig said.

"Yeah?" Iggy said.

"Is it complete?" Ludwig said.

"Almost. I just need to do a few adjustments." Iggy said.

"And how long will that take?" Roy said.

"Somewhere around...20 to 30 minutes?" Iggy said.

"I can live with that." Junior said.

"That's good. While I and Ludwig finish up the potion, can you guys take care of him? Like, feed him some sinus tea and stuff?" Iggy said.

"Yeah, we will." Everyone else said.

"Okay, thanks." Iggy said before he and Ludwig go to the lab.

"You'll be better soon, Junior." Clawdia said.

"Yeah, you'll be back to mischief soon." Lemmy said.

"We love mischief, don't we, Morton?" Larry said.

"Yeah." Morton said.

Junior smiled.

"I actually found you cute." Wendy said.

"Thanks, Wendy." Junior said.

"You're welcome." Wendy said gladly.

"Maybe one day we could steal money together: The four of us. You, me, Waluigi and Bowser." Wario said.

"I was considering that too." Waluigi said.

"Let's hope we don't get caught." Bowser said.

"Yep! We gotta get away with it." Junior said.

"And maybe you could visit my island!" Donkey Kong said.

"That's a good idea." Bowser said.

"I agree." Junior said.

25 minutes later, the two geniuses finally complete the potion.

"Alright, here it is!" Iggy said as he brought out a vial with green liquid inside.

"Finally! Does it taste good?" Bowser said.

"It tastes like candy." Ludwig said.

"That's good." Bowser said.

Bowser came in with the vial to show Junior.

"Alright, here's the cure!" Bowser said as he shows Junior the vial.

"Ooh! Does it taste good?" Junior said.

"Yes, it does. It tastes like candy!" Bowser said gladly.

Junior smiled. He always loved candy, and this will be no exception.

Junior drank it, and then felt much better. He also felt like he just took a bath.

"Finally!" Junior said, estatic like he was never estatic before. He then hugged Bowser in joy.

"And don't worry about your injuries, they'll heal soon." Bowser said.

"Okay." Junior said. He didn't really mind though. He just got cured of his cold anyway. He wouldn't worry.

They then continued their normal lives happily, and all is well.

**_THE END_**


End file.
